headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Nikto
| image = | aliases = | continuity = Star Wars | category = | status = | homeworld = Kintan | stellar system = Kintan system | galaxy = Star Wars Galaxy | body type = | lifespan = | height = | weight = | limbs = | eyes = | fingers = | toes = | special adaptations = | language = | sub-groups = Kajain'sa'Nikto; Kadas'sa'Nikto; Esral'sa'Nikto; Gluss'sa'Nikto; M'shento'su'Nikto | representatives = Klaatu; Nysad; Vedain; Vizam; Wooof; Yotts Orren | affiliations = | allies = Jabba the Hutt | enemies = Luke Skywalker | 1st = Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (1983) }} Nikto are a fictional alien race featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. They are generally seen as nameless background characters and minor villains and first appeared in the 1983 film Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. The biology and culture of the Nikto has been expanded upon in numerous reference books, roleplaying source books as well as novels, comics and video games. Description The Nikto are a sentient reptilian species who hail from the planet Kintan in the Kintan system in Hutt Space. Due to an ecological event that altered the race's genetic evolution, the Nikto have since diverted into five distinct subspecies: The Kajain'sa'Nikto, the Kadas'sa'Nikto, the Esral'sa'Nikto, the Gluss'sa'Nikto and the M'shento'su'Nikto. The Nikto sub-races most commonly seen throughout the galaxy are the Kajain'sa'Nikto and the Kadas'sa'Nikto. History In 22 BBY, a Kajain'sa'Nikto was seen sharing drinks with a Quarren and a Aqualish at Akim's Munch in Mos Espa on Tatooine. Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones During the Galactic Civil War, several members of the Kajain'sa'Nikto and the Kadas'sa'Nikto served as underlings of the gangster Jabba the Hutt and were based out of Jabba's Palace on Tatooine. Many of his Nikto henchmen were actually slaves. Two of the Kada'sa'Nikto who served in Jabba's court were Klaatu and Wooof. Another, Yotts Orren, was a guard assigned to Jabba's sail barge, the Khetanna. Three Kajain'sa'Nikto of note include Vizam, Vedain and Nysad. Vizam and Nysad worked aboard the sail barge, while Vedain was assigned to a Bantha-II cargo skiff. These five Nikto (as well as a few others) all fought at the Skirmish at Carkoon in 4 ABY. Jabba the Hutt had ordered his prisoners, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo and Chewbacca to be cast into the Great Pit of Carkoon where they were to be consumed by the ever-hungry Sarlacc. Luke fought back, freeing his friends and engaging in a battle against his captors. Lando Calrissian, who had been disguised as one of Jabba's underlings, fought against Vedain, who ultimately fell off the desert skiff into the Sarlacc's maw. Vizam was on the sail barge and used a mounted blaster cannon to fire shots at the first skiff. Luke brought the battle to the barge where Klaatu, Woof and Nysad opened fire on him. Luke deflected the shots with his lightsaber and they were gunned down by their own blaster fire. Klaatu died when Luke fired the barge's aft cannon into the deck, causing the entire ship to explode. Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Notes & Trivia * The name is derived from the phrase "Klaatu barada nikto", which was first used in the 1951 science fiction film The Day the Earth Stood Still. The characters of Klaatu and Barada also take their names from this phrase. Related pages * of note * Images of * Appearances of See also External Links * References ----